


Si tú...

by LeettleS



Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: BottomClark, Clark odiado por Damian Wayne, Daddy Bruce Wayne, Lex lo está intentando bien, M/M, Segundas oportunidades, Selina kyle embarazada, familia Wayne, millorarios con problemas emocionales, relación pasada Bruclark, relación pasada Clex, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeettleS/pseuds/LeettleS
Summary: --Si tú, si tú...Consideras que no es tarde amor,Tú y yo podríamos juntos estar. --UNIVERSO ALTERNO.LexClark mención Batsuper
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Kudos: 3





	Si tú...

**Author's Note:**

> \--BIENVENIDO Y DISFRUTA LA LECTURA –
> 
> ***ACLARACIONES. Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece, todos los créditos a sus creadores, solo intento escribir historias de ficción y TODAS son SIN FINES DE LUCRO***

**SI TÚ... by LeettleS**

Si tú, si tú...  
Consideras que no es tarde, amor...  
Tú y yo podríamos juntos estar.  
Si tú, si tú...  
Consideras que es difícil también  
Haré todo fácil para ti porque sé,  
Que no te traté bien,  
Te fallé.  
<< IF YOU By BIGBANG >>

**\--Deberías evitar fijarte en millonarios**. -La voz sedosa pareció leer sus pensamientos oscuros. **-Eres demasiado ingenuo para jugar el papel de 'sugar baby'.**

**\--Señor Luthor... Que conveniente verlo aquí.**

Siseó conteniéndose, su situación de por sí penosa parecía haber empeorado con una de las presencias que había querido evitar en esa noche.

**\--¿Tanta formalidad, Clark? Soy el viejo Lex.**

**\--Señor Luthor...**

**\--Tan educado y atractivo como recuerdo.** \--Lex luciendo su mejor traje, jugó un poco con la copa que tenía en manos. **\--Clark, eso es lo que ganas por perseguir a oligarcas con daños emocionales.**

**\--Hasta donde he aprendido, Señor... Son los oligarcas quienes se fijan en mí. Yo los trato como mi igual.**

**\--Y es precisamente la razón por la que terminaste en la boda de tu último 'novio'.** -El magnate señala la flamante escena de una pareja dando su discurso a la sala exquisita con invitados. - **Nos trataste como tu igual, a los perros acostumbrados a tener sumisión y aduladores. Te vuelves una adicción, nos haces hambrientos por consumirte hasta dejarte vacío y entonces... Nos damos cuenta de que, eres inalcanzable, demasiado lejos para estar a tu lado.**

**\--Selina está embarazada.** -El tono defensivo fue imposible de contener al notar las implicaciones de Lex.

**\--Entonces el viejo Bruce corrió a los brazos de su exnovia para cumplir con los deberes morales, y a ti te dio 'libertad' sabiendo que te rompió el corazón, abandonado a la deriva de que otro perro te tome...**

**\--No voy a acostarme contigo, Lex.** -Dejó de mirarlo, pero aun así podía sentirlo recorriendo su cuerpo con esos depredadores ojos verdes. **\--No soy del tipo de personas que tiene sexo de odio y resentimiento. Sé cuándo se ha terminado algo.**

**\--Lo sé, pero... ¿Qué dices de un desayuno? Ahora soy bueno escuchando, déjame ser tu paño de lágrimas.**

Finalmente, Clark sonrió, sonrisa real en todo ese desastroso mes, cuando Bruce le confesó que Selina Kyle estaba embarazada de él desde hace cuatro meses mientras estaban en una pareja marital a causa de la presión familiar.

**\--No voy a acostarme contigo.** -Suspiró cuando el primer baile del matrimonio comenzó, Bruce lucía tan atractivo y... feliz. Le dolía tanto no ser quien pudiera ofrecerle tal cosa. **-Quiero regresar a Casa con dignidad... El sexo de despedida contigo, será la evidencia de mi falta de control.**

**\--Regresas a Smallville.** \--No fue pregunta, sino una afirmación y Clark odió el ligero tono de preocupación.

Lex fue su primer enamoramiento vertiginoso y a quien se entregó con pasión desmedida, era el único que conoció a sus padres y estuvo en su verdadero hogar. El único que sabía que "casa" era Smallville; Bruce siempre fue Kansas, apenas vio a su madre a través de fotografías de su apartamento. Las heridas de esa primera ruptura le volvieron más reservado, fue una fortuna que con B la situación no hubiera sido tan intensamente emocional, pero Clark nunca descartó que en algún momento podían sincerarse, sabía que las relaciones tomaban tiempo en crear confianza.

**\--Ya tuve mi dosis de las grandes ciudades.**

**\--Espero que tu madre se encuentre bien.**

**\--Lo está, gracias.**

Lex podía haber sido un arrogante patán, pero tenía respeto por su madre, quizá porque Lex recordaba a la suya con cariño.

**\--Entonces, estás aquí como despedida.**

**\--Me iré en unas semanas, pero antes debía cerrar este capítulo de mi vida.**

**\--Es curioso. Generalmente las personas hacen cambios en sus vidas y lo último que quieren tener que ver es a su ex casándose y mirar la cara de satisfacción de su familia. Por ejemplo, los mocosos Wayne.**

**\--Son unos chicos geniales, solo se preocupan por su padre.**

**\--Clark, eres demasiado generoso... Sabemos que ninguno te miró como algo más que el 'sugar baby' caza fortunas al cual se han quitado de encima. Nunca tuviste oportunidad con ellos porque ni quisieron dártela, pero mira lo bien que aceptan a la mujer que dejó plantado a su padre en el altar solo porque van a tener un hijo.**

**\--Oh, Señor Luthor... No es el mejor haciendo sentir bien a las personas, simplemente horrible.**

Lex sonrió como si hubiera ganado millones en una sola apuesta en la bolsa de valores.

**\--Bueno... ¿Qué dices si salimos de este lugar? Puedo llevarte a casa.**

**\--Te he dicho que no iré a tu cama.**

**\--Puedo caer en la tuya.**

Y ese brillo juguetón en la mirada final, un poco siniestro y un poco encantador hizo algo en el marchito corazón de Clark que comenzó a renacer.

- **-Lléveme a mi apartamento y, si es bueno, quizá conceda el desayuno. Señor Luthor.** -Inclinó la cabeza aceptando irse. Después todo, una cosa era decir que sería soportable ver la felicidad de la persona con la que esperabas pasar tu vida y otra hacerlo. Las sonrisas en los hijos de B, la belleza radiante en Selina y el hermoso ambiente le recordaron que lo que una vez tuvo con Wayne no tendría futuro nunca.

Conseguir la invitación realmente no fue difícil, Damian Wayne la envió a su correo como una bofetada de guante blanco, Lex no se equivocaba al decir que los chicos de B no lo querían, nunca fue de su simpatía, especialmente del menor de todos. El lujoso sobre de papel grabado en su escritorio trajo noches de llanto y desconsuelo. Era el momento de terminar con los recuerdos y esperanzas; habría perdonado a B su infidelidad y jamás se habría interpuesto en la relación con su hijo o hija, él no era tan cruel para ese tipo de cosas.

Dio una última mirada, intentando recordar el bello rostro de Bruce al mirar a Selina para convencerse del final. En esos pasos que lo llevaron del lado opuesto a la felicidad, Clark dijo adiós.

Por increíblemente que le pareciera, Lex se mantuvo educado. A parte de la sonrisa arrogante, no dijo nada seductor, ni déspota a Bruce, no insistió en pasar la noche y las manos fueron cuidadosas mientras se despedían en la zona residencial de Clark.

**\--Ya sabes mi número.** -La mira intensa y seductora tenían intensiones claras.

Clark cumplió su palabra a la mañana siguiente, llamó al número que se prometió no volver a marcar para de aceptar un desayuno... Pero en un local y a las horas más pecaminosas porque no faltaría a su empleo.

Y antes de bajar cerca de su trabajo después del desayuno, volvió a aceptar una invitación para el fin de semana, esta vez a cenar.

Estuvieron saliendo en almuerzos elegantes y cenas discretas... Y la última noche antes de partir, Kent fue débil ante el hombre...

Clark pudo haber iniciado el beso pero fue Lex quien empezó a tocar. La química que habían tenido en la intimidad fue una cosa aterradoramente agradable; compatibles, así que cuando Lex preguntó y Clark murmuró un desesperado "por favor", sus cuerpos se unieron como si se hubieran separado unos días y no años. Su encuentro "casual" se sintió como regresar al hogar, tan correcto como dos piezas creadas para encajar.

Lugar que tocaba Lex, lugar que desarmaba la voluntad de Clark dejándolo necesitado de esa pasión asfixiante.

La mañana fue dulce pero cargada de nostalgia en el ojiazul... Lex robaría un último beso antes de marcharse.

**\--No hubo alguien que tomara tu lugar, Clark.** -Las manos frías sostuvieron su rostro con suavidad. **-Eres el único para mí. Solo tienes que decir "sí" y te aseguro que no volveré a soltar tu mano.**

**\--¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás ofreciendo?**

**\--Lo que más deseas. Sé todo de ti.**

**\--No sea tan arrogante, señor Luthor.**

**\--Llevarás mi anillo, portarás mi apellido y amarás a mis hijos.**

.

La propuesta de Lex rondaría en su mente durante todo el vuelo de Metrópolis hasta Kansas, sin embargo, las sombras de la desilusión de su primera relación lo mantendrían con los pies en el suelo.

Incluso, mientras cruzaba Smallville y llegaba a su cálido hogar, analizaba cada una de las palabras en tono e intención; claras y directas.

Abrazaría el consuelo de su madre, quien se enteró por los programas de chismes que su exnovio se casó con la mujer que lo abandonó años atrás, y por supuesto, la revelación de la futura llegada del más joven de los herederos Wayne.

Pasó los días trabajando duro en el campo, comiendo Pie de manzana y trasnochando; dejando ir los sentimientos todavía moribundos por Bruce, cerrando las puertas de ese pasado y haciendo la paz consigo mismo.

Estaba mirando las estrellas en el ático del granero cuando finalmente dejó de sentirse miserable y tomó su móvil.

**\--Las constelaciones se ven mejor en el cielo de Smallville.** -Habló cuando su llamada fue tomada.

**\--Lo recuerdo bien, te corregí en una cuando me las mostraste.**

**\--Mañana habrá lluvia de estrellas.**

**\--Clark, no estás siendo claro.**

**\--Creí haber escuchado que sabías todo de mí.**

**\--Recuerdo que me llamaste arrogante.**

**\--¿Siempre ganas, no es así?**

**\--Qué te puedo decir, sé lo que quiero y voy por ello.**

**\--¿Qué pasa si no funciona? ¿Qué pasará si no soy suficiente para hacerte feliz?**

**\--Todo conlleva un porcentaje de riesgo. Pero me conoces, ser impulsivo no es lo mío y detrás de cada paso hay mucha investigación y análisis que me llevan a un nivel de peligro que puedo tolerar.**

**\-- ¿Qué es lo que soy, un porcentaje aceptable?**

**\--Eres del tipo que estoy dispuesto a tener; deberías darte crédito y dejar de fingir que no tienes valor. Clark Kent es un riesgo incalculable que vale la pena jugar.**

**\--No quiero ser un sucio secreto.**

**\--¿De qué estás hablando? Tengo que alardear a los perdedores por el resto de sus días que finalmente soy el ganador.**

**\--Necesito un compañero, no un dueño, soy más que una cosa bonita.**

**\--Vamos progresando en la percepción, pero todavía falta. Eres hermoso.** -La voz seductora y seria respondió sin titubeos desde el otro lado de la línea. **\--Tampoco es que tengas opción para rechazar mi apellido. Tener recursos no te hará un abusivo y las personas pueden ofenderse si descubren tu condescendencia. Librarás tus propias batallas, mi trabajo es asegurarme que las condiciones sean justas.**

**\--Eso es... aceptable.**

**\--Finalmente estamos en la misma página.**

**\--Las navidades serán con mamá.**

**\--Si ella todavía me acepta en su casa no tengo objeción.**

**\--¿Cuántos niños quieres tener? Uno no es suficiente.**

**\--Cuatro serían perfectos; tres varones y una niña.**

**\--Me gustan los nombres: Matthew, Biz, Conner y Lena.**

**\--Estoy gratamente sorprendido que recordaras el nombre de mi abuelo materno y mi hermana.**

**\--Son personas importantes para ti.**

**\--Eso es muy considerado de tu parte.**

**\--Biz puede estar a negociación, pero Conner era el nombre que mi padre había elegido para su nieto.**

**\--Los nombres me parecen perfectos.**

**\--¿Me quieres? Algo así como un sentimiento, no solo deseo.**

**\--Te quiero a mi lado hasta que muera. Creo que esa afirmación es clara, pero si crees que sigo siendo el mismo idiota de antes te decepcionaré terriblemente. Te Amo, Clark.**

En su primera relación, Lex había sido muy indiferente fuera de las sábanas. A pesar de los momentos más personales, el mayor nunca mencionó un "te quiero" y la última vez que Kent insinuó que dijera una confesión, el millonario simplemente lo dejó de lado. Mirando hacia atrás, fue demasiado ingenuo, arriesgado y joven.

**\--Ven a Smallville, ya sabes las flores que le gustan a mamá....** -Después de un corto silencio en el que trató de que la voz no se cortara de la emoción. **\--No olvides el anillo. Felicidades, señor Luthor, acaba de obtener un compañero de vida.**

La otra línea se mantuvo en silencio por unas respiraciones que trajeron una ola de temor a Clark.

**\--Gracias, creí no volver a tener una oportunidad. Voy a recomendar Kansas, sus tierras cultivan a los más hermosos esposos.**

**\--Fuiste mi primer amor y ahora serás el único hombre de mi vida, Lex. Sí, acepto casarme contigo, ven por mí.**

La risa cálida y ronca, de esas esporádicas veces que escuchó de Alexander Joseph Luthor soltar en privado, despejó las dudas de Clark y tuvo que admitirlo, los primeros amores nunca se olvidan.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> \--- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. ---
> 
> Espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Lamento los errores.
> 
> Cuídate mucho.
> 
> Rao contigo.


End file.
